


Songbird

by moonlightwriter



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Feedback Welcome, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, david is a teddy bear, david likes to cuddle, gender neutral reader, i was actually inspired by an ocarina song to write this, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriter/pseuds/moonlightwriter
Summary: Huddle around the campfire, you’re asked to play a song on your ocarina by David.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/You, David King/You, David king/reader
Kudos: 12





	Songbird

It was one of those rare moments of respite in the hellish realm of The Entity.  
Most of the survivors lounge around the campfire, some talking amongst themselves while others stare into the crackling flames as if in deep reflection or showing off their new rewards like clothes from The Entity.  
Kate Denson, the survivor next you was lightly strumming and tuning her guitar, which was  
her reward from The Entity for the trial she had just done.  
You suddenly felt something smooth in your hands and when you slowly pulled the mysterious object into the light of the fire, the object turned out to be your trusty ocarina from your past before The Entity pulled you into this hell. The Entity has a strange way with rewards.  
you softly gasp as you smooth your fingers over the ocarina as if checking an illusion.  
When was the last time you ever used this? Did you even remember anymore how to play?  
You were pulled from your thoughts when David sat next to you, tossing a piece of wood into the fire. You both gave a mutual nod in greeting and David's dark eyes found the ocarina in your hands. "Never took you for a musician" David drawl softly with a smile, "mind playing a tune, love?". You were taken aback by his request, no one ever asked you to perform not even in your past life. You look into David's soft brown eyes that seemed lit by the campfire's light as if searching for a lie but his eyes seemed sincere.  
You remember the times when David would try to protect you during most trials, distracting the killer's attention from you or when David would even take the killer's hit for you. How he would always be the one to find you first whenever you were wounded or hooked. It was David that would rescue you. It was always David. Perhaps it's time to repay him for his heroism.  
You felt a sense of performance anxiety swell in your heart but you closed your eyes and tried to focus on the crackling of the campfire, the soft wind blowing through your hair and David's warm brown eyes and his soft smile.  
You slowly brought the tip of the ocarina to your lips and began to play an old song from  
your memory. The low chattering of the survivors came to a halt, and the rest of them  
stare in awe as you play your ocarina, as if you were a fabled muse from ancient Greek legends.  
Kate joined in with her guitar in sync with your song and both of you played the song so well  
as if it was made for this moment.  
You were so focus on your song, that you forgot the warmth of the fire, the howling winds and the cold world you were forced into by the cruel amusement of a god.  
It was only the resonating song of the ocarina and the soft strumming of the guitar that your senses were even aware of.  
For the first time since you were brought into the Entity's realm you felt at peace.  
Whilst you and Kate performed, a killer watches from the shadows with a grin as if delighted by your song.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the both of you have finished your performance most the survivors seemed to have been lulled to sleep by the song. Kate praised you on your song and gave a yawn before falling soundly asleep on her back against the soft grass.  
David gave you a firm hug, practically making you flushed against his barrel chest. You can feel almost every toned muscle through his shirt, causing you to blush.  
"You did wonderful, love." whispered David, his eyes beaming with adoration as he slowly pulled away from you with his calloused hands resting on your waist, "That was better than any music back at home". You yawn thanks and you laid your weary head on David's chest. David chuckled softly, "I think it's time for bed, my love".  
David carried you bridal style as you snored until he found a patch of undisturbed grass.  
He lain himself slowly upon the grass as careful not to wake you and gently laid you on his chest until finally he threw his jacket atop the both of you. David stroked his fingers lightly through your hair and eventually he was beginning to doze until he caught a glimpse of a mask within the corner of his eye. He looked into the dark shadows of the woods but saw no one. David gave a low growl and his strong protective hold on you tightened. Even though The Entity presence prevented killers from trespassing the campfire zone, doesn't mean they couldn't watch from afar.  
David gave a sneer at the dark forest and kissed the top of your head before closing his eyes.  
“I’ll protect you, my love...I promise" David said as if in reverent prayer.  
While David, you and the survivors rest, underneath the pale moonlight in the forest far across from the campfire lies a killer seething with rage and jealousy.  
The Killer looked at David, his strong arms tightly wrapped around you and took note to give David extra hell on the next trial for holding you.  
The image of David's sneer and his kiss on you forever burned into The Killer's mind. As if that sneer was specifically made to mock, as if David knew that there was someone watching.  
The Killer was somewhat impressed that David was even able to notice from the campfire. The killer took one more look at you, as if memorizing every detail.  
Your serene expression, soft lips just begging to be kissed, shiny hair waiting to be pet, and that body yet to be marked by love bites and bruises.  
With both fists clenching in jealousy, the killer slashed the nearest tree with a knife and walked away in fast strides while panting heavily.  
The survivors didn't deserve a songbird like you, especially David. Someday the Killer will take you away...someday soon.  
But the killer would let the precious little songbird rest within the nest...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and constructive criticism are always welcomed.  
> Also, The Killer is sort of implied to be either Frank or Ghost Face depending which you prefer or any killer to be honest, most wear masks.


End file.
